Sending my regards
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Yaoi Relena's suddenly sick, and Heero's asked Duo to marry? 1x2, 3x4, RxN
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sending my regards.

Genre: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2, 3x4, RxN

Chapter: 1/6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and if I did, it'd still be on YTV.

Notes: I don't HATE Relena, per say. I highly dislike the little brat, but hate? Me? Never! XD Dedicated to Nikker's, who mused me. I had noticed that I missed my Gundam Wing boys…

Summary: "I'm sending you my regards, Relena. I though you'd realize by now, I never loved you…"

            Relena was ill. Everyone knew it; and no matter what the queen of the Sanq Kingdom said, she was not getting any better. As far as anyone knew, no one had yet to come up with what the illness was, yet everyone had their suspicions. Relena, on the other hand, knew. She knew what it was.

"Heartbreak."

Noin looked up from the vase she was watering. 

"What was that, Relena?" 

"I'm ill because of heartbreak. Look," A little card was produced from seemingly no where's, and Noin took it.

"Oh, Relena…"

The card fell noiselessly to the ground as Noin embraced Relena, who's silent tears trickled down her face and were lost in Noin's cotton sweater. On the floor, in tidy script, the card read;

_Relena,_

_I'm sorry if you believe I ever loved you. I have never, could never, and will never love you, Relena, because my heart belongs to another. Please, forget about me. I am proposing to Duo on Saturday, the second. You are invited to our wedding, if you are well enough. I love you, but as a brother would, Relena. So please, find yourself a nice boy to settle down with._

_Sending my Regards,_

_Heero._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Blankets shifted as Heero slipped into the bed he shared with Duo. "Your home late." Duo stated, as the now nineteen year old slipped an arm around his koi. "I know, babe. I'm sorry. I had to work late is all." Heero whispered, nibbling on Duo's tender earlobe. The braided ex-pilot giggled sleepily. "Heero…" he warned, turning to face the once stonic man. Heero's eyes twinkled mischievously. 

"Duo Maxwell, you are the most beautiful creature in the world."

Duo pushed his hair out of his face. Moments like this; when it was quiet and Heero was being romantic; were few and rare. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on Heero's lips. 

"What brought this up?"

Heero smiled warmly, running a soft finger along Duo's chin. 

"Can't I compliment my boyfriend without all the suspicion?" 

Duo laughed, and Heero pulled him into his arms. "Of course you can, Heero. I never said you couldn't. So how was your day?" Heero's arms tightened around Duo's waist. "Relena's getting sicker." He stated, and Duo sighed. "The poor girl. Anyone know what's wrong with her yet?" Heero thought a moment. "No." Duo sighed. "Heero…I wish you'd take some time off so we can spend a weekend alone." He said, quietly. Heero smiled against the braided ex-pilots hair. "Duo, sit up for a minute, I have something really serious to ask you." Duo, a little startled at the sudden request, sat up. Heero reached over to his bedside table, and pulled out a small box. "Duo Maxwell…we've been together since before the war ended. We've been through so much…and yet your still here beside me. Duo, would you consider marrying me?" Duo blinked at the box was opened, revealing a slim silver ring. "Oh…Heero…of course I will!" Duo launched himself at Heero, embracing his now fiancé. "I love you, Heero." Duo whispered, "I love you so much!" Heero smiled. "Well, that's always good. Let's go to sleep, Duo. Alright? We've got to tell everyone all about it tomorrow." Duo giggled sleepily. "Quatre's gunna shit a brick once he finds out…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How come you never proposed to me, Trowa? Don't you love me enough?" Quatre's large aquamarine eyes shone as he tugged on Trowa's arm. Silently, Trowa placed his arms around the tiny blonde, placing a kiss on his forehead. "If it's that important, I could ask you." Quatre's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, Trowa! I've always wanted to get married! And I love you so much! But you don't have to…" Duo tried to hide the smile that was trying to make it's way onto his face. Trowa had been planning on asking Quatre anyways. "No, little one, I wanted to anyways. See?" Producing a tiny black velvet box, he kneeled before Quatre. " Quatre Winner, will you marry me?" Quatre squealed. "Of course! Oh, Duo, now we're both getting married!" Quickly, the blonde embraced his friend. "Yeah! Imagine that, we're both brides!" Duo stated, giddily grinning. Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked at Heero, who shrugged. 

"We need to plan!" 

"Oh, Q-man, lets have it the same time! Like, a joint wedding!"

"Ooh! Duo, that's a perfect idea! Trowa, Heero, what do you two think?"

Trowa smiled at Quatre. "Anything you want, little one." He stated, and Quatre leapt into his arms. "Well, Heero? What do you say?" Duo asked, batting his eyelashes at his lover. "I say…if that's what you want, it sounds perfect." Duo's smile could have shorted out the sun at that point.  "When should we have it?" Quatre asked, and Duo grinned. The two went off to sit by fireplace to discuss the soon to be wedding plans. 

"Well, there go the women folk." Heero stated, running a hand through his hair as Trowa laughed. Both looked at the two other men. "Sure is snowing hard, Heero…are you sure you and Duo should drive home in this?" Trowa asked, as the falling snow caught his eye. "We'll be alright. We went through worse then this in the war, right?" Trowa glanced back to where his lover sat. "Quatre's worried about your living arrangements, you know. HE thinks you should come live here until you get back on your feet. He's always on the phone with Duo…he's lonely when your at work, Heero." Heero sighed. "I know. But there's nothing I can do…they have me working like a dog out there. And he's not always home. He does have a job." Trowa shook his head, sighing slightly. "Your what he lives for, Heero. And if he doesn't see you more than a couple hours a day, he's going to start to wonder if you  really love him." Heero's eyes drifted to said braided pilot. "I…I love him so much, Trowa…" Trowa placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I know, Heero. I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena? Could I speak to you?" 

Noin's face appeared in Relena's doorway. Relena waved her in, wearily. "You've received a wedding invitation…would you like to look at it?" Relena sighed. "I suppose. Who is it from?" Noin glanced at the gold script on the card. "Quatre and Duo." She stated, confused. "What? I thought Heero was proposing to Duo!" Relena stated, sitting up in her bed. Noin read the card. "He did. Their having a joint wedding." Relena sighed. "Ah. At least their happy, then. When is it?" Noin glanced over the date. "In a month. The fifteenth of June. It says you can bring someone, and that wedding gifts are not needed. " Relena smiled softly. "Oh, they'll get a wedding gift. They deserve it. And Noin, would you like to go with me to the wedding?" Noin blushed lightly. "Me, Miss. Relena? Certainly." Relena smiled. "You know, Noin…I've always rather liked you…" Noin smiled. " I've rather liked you myself…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Gas stations

Title: Sending my Regards

Genre: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2, 3x4, RxN

Chapter: 2/6

Disclaimer: I _STILL_ don't own Gundam Wing, and if I did, Duo would be my slave boy…

Notes: **is having woman troubles, so isn't writing the best lately** Just to warn you. ^_^  Still dedicated to the loverly Nikker's, whom owes me candy now. XD Eat that, monkey! And I made a mistake…I said the wedding would be in June, which would be in a month, but…it's not a month. . Because their not in Nova Scotia, so they don't GET snowstorms in May…lol. It's still in June, but change that " Month" to " a couple of months."

Summary: "Wow, Duo. You'd look great in that dress."                

And for my peeps…:

* Raven's Light – Well, If you insist…**Gives Duo and Aero cookies** Here you two…now hide! ^_^

            "Heero, I'm fat." 

Heero looked over at his fiancé. 

"Your not fat, Duo. Your not even close. Your skinny."

"So I'm scrawny? Heero! I'm scrawny! How could you love me if I'm scrawny?!"

"Your not scrawny! Your perfect!"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The two ex-pilots sat in Heero's Elantra, which was currently on the main highway home. The snow, which had been falling since before the two had started the long drive home, fell harder, and Duo, for one, was a little worried. Not only about the snow, but of his weight, it appeared. "Heero, maybe we should pull over. It's really snowing hard. We can barely see a foot in front of us!" Duo stated, grasping Heero's arm. Heero grunted. "Alright. It's snowing pretty hard…wait till we reach the gas station, okay?" Duo nodded, and the two sat in silence as they inched towards the station. 

"Heero?"

"What, babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. You cold?"

"Nope. I'm not cold. I've been in Antarctica, man. This is nothing'." 

Heero smiled. Duo had a way of making everything seem less bad then it was. That was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with him; Duo made him forget about the war when he'd been living in the middle of it. "We made it, Duo." Duo's eyes darted to the truck stop gas station. " Ahh! Haven!" he stated, and Heero laughed. "Come on, Maxwell. Let's go get a warm cup of coffee." Duo nodded, and the two headed off into the blizzard and into the restaurant section of the gas stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Relena? Are you alright in there?" One of the Peacecraft servants called, knocking lightly on the door. "Fine! Fine, I'm fine!" Relena giggled, pushing Noin backwards into the tub again. "Alright, Miss Relena. Call if you need anything." With that, the two women were left alone. 

"So. Are you…over Heero?"

"Are you over my brother?"

" Yes. Are you over Heero?"

"Yes. Are you in love with me?"

" I think I am, Relena. I think I am."

A splash could be heard outside the bathroom door, and then silence, in which Relena' s lips were pressed firmly against Noin's, hands pushing the older woman back against the slick wetness of the tub. 

"Good. I think I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trowa's arms circled Quatre's waist as the blonde looked out the window. 

"Trowa, I'm worried about them. It's snowing awfully hard out there."

"I know, little one, but they'll be fine. Their big boys now."

Quatre smiled. Trowa had a way of making everything seem right. "Can we go lay down now?" Trowa asked, carefully. Quatre nodded soundlessly, and the two made their way to their bedroom.

Later, Quatre noted that while Trowa had said he wasn't worried, he had seemed awfully upset that Heero hadn't called to tell them he and Duo had arrived safe and sound at their apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

"Heero, this is not my idea of romantic. People are staring."

"And you care why? You never cared before." 

"Well, I don't. But they might complain and put us outside into the snow."

"Somehow, I doubt that, Duo. We are paying customers, after all." 

"I know. But still. When's the snow going to stop?" 

"Are you…are you whining, koi?"

"…'

"Aw, Duo, don't be like that." 

Duo glared at Heero momentarily, then surrendered to the look his lover gave him. "I hate you sometimes, Heero." He stat7ed, but smiled as he kissed him. Heero laughed. "I hate you too, koi. Now lets go grab us a booth to sleep in tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yes well. I've been caught up in being sick and…well…end of the term school work. High school sucks. . BUT I plan on finishing this. Don't worry.  Now, show you're love and click the review button!


End file.
